Shiny Hunters
Shiny Hunters is an upcoming Pokemon fanfic featuring Yu-Gi-Oh characters. It features PKMNxYGO characters Olivia Love, Phoebe Kaiba, and Mikey Coppertino. It also features Yaoi and Pokemon cruelty. Plot You've heard of animals being hunted for their fur, bones, and more. The rarer the animal, the more valuable the merchandise. These same rules apply to rare Pokémon called "Shinies". When one girl's Chikorita is hunted because of its color, she must be taken under the wing of a other shiny Pokémon Trainers to help her stop poachers from abusing and using Pokémon parts for personal gain. Characters * 'Mikey Coppertino -' Her parents use to own a huge Pokémon farm on Glimmer, where they bred shinies and sold them for money, but when they were found out by the Dark Dingy Gang, they and their farmed Pokémon are murdered leaving Mikey and the last remaining egg alone to flee from the home grief-stricken. She is taken in my the Taylor family who work together with the Wheelers to grow food and make things for Pokémon and their trainers. When her egg hatches into an infant shiny Chikorita, Mikey names him Herben after the Wheeler's herb shop. * 'Yugi Moto - '''He and his younger sister, Kaya, move to Glimmer Island from the Johto region on a rescue mission after poachers try to steal their shiny Pokémon. His starter is a male Torchic named Sunburn and has a shiny male Sigilyph named Toho. * '''Kaya Moto - '''Yugi's shy younger sister who loves her Pokémon and wants to protect them. Stays close to Yugi and always takes his side. Her starter is a female Cyndaquil named Torch and possesses a shiny female Vulpix named Yōko who was once hunted in Johto for her golden fur. Kaya and Yugi move to Glimmer Island to study and rescue shiny Pokémon. * '''Seto Kaiba - '''The eldest Kaiba. Like the others, he is from the Unova region and is presumed to have died in the car crash that killed their parents. The right side of his face is scarred while his Pikachu, Butch's right side of his face is scarred, most likely from the accident. It is revealed he is alive, when Mikey meets him while trying to leave the island with Herben. His shiny is a brute, female Servine named Ivy. * '''Téa Gardner - '''An old friend of Yugi and Kaya's who travels to the island when she is need to help protect the Pokémon from the Dark Dingy Gang. She use to travel to Unova to put on plays with her Pokémon. Her starter is a female Totodile named Echo and her shiny is a female Kirlia named Angel. * '''Koryn Kaiba - '''Mokuba's younger fraternal twin sister, and a lover of water type Pokémon. She's shy at first but eventually warms up to other people. Her starter is a male Oshawott named Shin and possesses a shiny female Vaporeon named Aquamarine who was once hunted in Unova for her violet scaly skin. Aquamarine was give to her by her older brother, Seto when she was an Eevee and renamed when she evolved. Like the other Kaiba siblings, Koryn lost her parents in a car crash less than a year prior to the series. * '''Phoebe Kaiba -' The oldest sister of the Kaiba family takes care of younger siblings since their older brother, Seto, is presumed dead after a fatal car accident that killed their parents in Unova. Phoebe decided it was best to move the family to Glimmer and open up a center for lost Pokémon where she met Mikey after Herben was found after running away from the Dark Dingy Gang. Her starter is Ivy the Servine's little brother, a Snivy named Louis and possesses a shiny female Ducklett named Ahiru who was once hunted in Unova for her lilac colored feathers. * Mokuba Kaiba * Joey Wheeler * Serenity Wheeler * 'Selena Wheeler -' Youngest Wheeler sibling and a lover of ice type Pokemon. She loves them because they're beautiful but also dangerous. not as shy as her sister but not as outspoken as her brother. Close friends with Koryn since they have a similar team. Her starter is a male Piplup named Napoleon and possesses a shiny female Sneasel named Temari who was once hunted in Sinnoh for her beautiful gold and hot pink feathers and feathery fur. * Tristan Taylor * 'Crystal Taylor -' Tristan's younger sister and Halle's older twin. Lover of grass type Pokémon, as well as bug types. She's laid back and tends to go with the flow of things. Her starter is a male Turtwig named Terry and a shiny female Grovyle named Alberta who was once hunted in Sinnoh for her autumn colored leaves and turquoise skin. Crystal and her family helped take care of Mikey and Herben and her Pokémon treated Herben like immediate family with Alberta the mom and Dole (the Tropius) as the dad. * '''Halle Taylor - '''Youngest Taylor sibling and Crystals younger twin. Her team is opposite her sisters, being Mostly fire types, which matches her hotheaded personality. Her starter is a female Chimchar named Sonya and a shiny male Charizard named Ignitro who was once hunted in Sinnoh for his coal black colored scales. Her Pokémon are very close to her sister's despite the opposite typing. Halle and her family manage a berry farm outside their house on Glimmer Island. * Olivia Love * Duke Devlin